


A Collection of VLD Ship Oneshots

by pidgeigeon (Pidgeon_witha_Pen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_witha_Pen/pseuds/pidgeigeon
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory.





	1. A Flower by any Other Sentiment (Hunay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I found on Voltron Amino.

The first week I had a bouquet  
Of statice, queen anne’s lace,  
Gladiolus, and stock.  
But tucked in that bittersweet bundle,  
Was a gift from you  
The warm boy at the shop  
A single, sunny daffodil.

The second week I had a peony.  
I knew I had to see you again,  
So I used it as my excuse.  
Then a warm thought  
Like the brush of your fingers,  
Formed in my mind  
As I stared at those blushing petals.

The third week I had a gardenia.  
My fear of you exposing my plan was realized  
When you asked if it was for my boyfriend.  
This soon it was easier to lie.  
It was hard to tell,  
But I thought for a second,  
Disappointment crossed your face.  
But it was soon gone,  
Replaced by a sunny cheerfulness,  
As you thanked me for my purchase.

The fourth week I had a ranunculus.  
And I waited as you helped another customer.  
I was almost jealous,  
Of the way you laughed and grinned with her  
How you charmed her into buying more than she planned,  
But with no mal intent.  
But that feeling was drowned out  
By your endearment to me.

The fifth week I had a purple lilac.  
And my brother would not stop teasing me  
About my frequent visits to your sister’s shop.  
Again, this soon it was easier to lie  
I denied every accusation,  
And I clutched the truth,  
Like a fragile sprout,  
Inside my heart.

The sixth week I had an amaryllis.  
And your niece and nephew had joined you.  
Though they ran shrieking among the flowers,  
Two chaotic beasts in this haven,  
You were patient and kind,  
Taming them like no one else could,  
With stories and games  
That would make any child feel safe.

The seventh week I had a red chrysanthemum.  
And I knew this was not some crush  
To be discarded in a month or two  
Because I love your laugh.  
How it comes so easy to you.  
Because I love how you smile  
Like there’s a bright side to everything  
And I know I must be imagining it,  
But I love the way your eyes light up  
When I enter the shop,  
Like my presence is the best part of your day.

The eighth week I had a daisy.  
And I screamed when I saw the spider  
That had spun its web between the petals.  
But you neither killed it, nor fled  
With gentle hands, you took the spider  
And set it outside,  
On a windowsill  
With a kindness not required  
Of something that small  
But you did it anyway.

The ninth week I had a white carnation.  
And I could only find more things I adore about you  
Like how you enrich the stories  
For your niece and nephew  
With your own sound effects  
Or the way you can make yourself laugh,  
Even if no one thinks you’re funny.

The tenth week I had a delphinium.  
And it’s dark shade of violet captured how I felt  
Leaving the floristry.  
I had been lying to myself,  
That one day,  
All these flowers would be yours.  
This daydream was safe  
An impossible rose,  
One without thorns.  
Putting my heart out there  
For you to hold or discard at will,  
Was a terrifying prospect,  
But a necessary one.  
When would I be ready?

The eleventh week I had a sunflower.  
And I knew I couldn’t hide my adoration of you  
For much longer.  
How I loved the way your brow furrowed  
When you were lost in thought  
How you hummed  
And swung your hips  
When you worked  
Or how tried your best to be polite  
When someone was being rude,  
But you could still be heard  
Mumbling what you wish you could say  
Or how you can multitask,  
Writing recipes you just came up with  
On the back of unwanted receipts.  
Fit to burst,  
I had to tell you my feelings soon.

The twelfth week I had a tulip  
This twelfth week I had the courage.  
So when you handed it to me  
I gave it right back  
Tucked in a twelve flower bouquet  
Of reds, whites, pinks  
Of purples and yellows.  
I let them speak for me  
As a blush lit up your cheeks  
And you knew they were for you all along.


	2. The Cute Guy at the Cafe (Hatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your basic coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I found on Voltron Amino.

I was mostly excited as I opened the cafe door. I gave him the benefit of the doubt when I didn’t see him in any of the seats, even though I was five minutes late. My mind was elsewhere as I ordered my oolong tea and scone, oblivious to the barista’s slightly baffled look at my odd choice of drink.  
“Sure you don’t want a latte, or something?” he asked.  
“No, coffee’s not really my thing.”  
I chose one of the small, two person tables by the window. I swung my legs aimlessly, starting to feel a bit anxious.  
The cafe wasn’t super crowded, but there were still a few patrons, at least five. But as the sun set their numbers dwindled. Everything glowed a warm amber color when I was the only one. What remained of my tea was cold, like my bitter disappointment and hurt. All this time had passed, and he still wasn’t here. It was getting hard to come up excuses why, especially since he wasn’t answering his phone.  
“Hey.”  
I slowly pulled away from my dreary thoughts and looked up. The barista who had served me was standing there, two steaming mugs in his hands.  
“Mind if I sit here?” he asked, gesturing to the seat in front of me with a charming smile.  
I leaned back, not sure why he wanted to sit here of all places, with the entire cafe empty. “Go ahead.”  
The barista’s smile widened to a grin, and he sat down. Then he pushed one of the mugs towards me.  
“Here.”  
I blinked. “Oh. Thanks.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s black tea. You said you don’t like coffee, but it looks like you need a pick me up.”  
I blew softly on the drink before taking a sip, embracing the searing burn as it ran over my tongue and down my throat.  
“Hot enough for you?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I,” I stopped when I looked up and I saw him looking at me over the rim of his mug with an almost flirtatious expression. I quickly looked away and my cheeks felt hot.  
He swallowed and wiped his mouth.  
“I’m Matt,” he said, offering his hand.  
I shook it. “I’m…”  
“Hunk,” Matt interrupted, pointing to my cup of oolong tea, where a loopy script spelled out my name. “Yeah, I remember.”  
I took another sip of my black tea.  
“So, why the long face?” he asked.  
“I… I think I got stood up,” I sighed, hating to admit the obvious truth.  
Matt’s expression turned soft and sympathetic. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It was just this guy I met online.” I didn’t mention how we’d been messaging for a few weeks, and how excited I’d been.  
“Well, it’s his loss for missing out on such a handsome guy.” Matt winked.  
I raised an eyebrow. I don’t know what it was, if it was the caffeine kicking in, or Matt’s confident, lopsided grin, or the way his eyes glowed in the golden sunlight, but I felt my spirits lifting.  
“Well, you’re not too bad yourself,” I said.  
“Don’t I know it,” he said and posed like a model. Then he laughed and I joined him.  
“If we’re swapping stories, how’d you get that?” I asked, pointing to a scar on his cheek.  
Matt brushed his fingers against it and chuckled. “My sister and I like programming robots in our spare time, and she’s pretty good. It’s the actual building we have some difficulty with.”  
“Really? I love robotics!” I said. “I’ve dabbled in programming, but I really enjoy engineering and mechanics.”  
“That’s awesome!” Matt exclaimed. “Could you help us? Our first tournament is next week.”  
“Yeah, that sounds fun!” I said.  
Matt pulled a notepad and pen from his apron pocket and scribbled something down.  
“Here’s my number. And it’d be good to get yours, so I can call you.”  
“Real smooth,” a voice said just as I was about to write down my phone number.  
“Pidge,” Matt whined as he turned in his seat to face a girl with a suggestive smirk on her face. “What are you doing here?”  
“Mom dropped me off on the way to a last-minute meeting. She wants you to take me home.”  
Matt checked his watch and sighed. “I guess it is time for me to close here. Just wait a minute,” he told who I assumed was his younger sister. He turned back to me.  
“I’ll talk to you later,” he said with a smile.  
I smiled back. “Looking forward to it.”  
I slid off the chair and left the cafe, waving to the two siblings.  
Once I got to my car, I took a closer look at the piece of paper Matt had given me, and laughed.

 _Matt Holt (aka, the cute guy at Galaxy Cafe)_  
_855-8075_


	3. Earrings and Black Sequins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura goes to the Galaxy Mall for some last minute Christmas shopping where she meets the distractingly handsome owner of Black Lion Piercings & Tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I found on Voltron Amino.

Allura glanced at the crumpled paper in her hand.

_Mom’s dress and sweaters, check._

_My Christmas gift for Dad, check._

_Coran’s repaired watch, check._

Everything was written in Allura’s looping scrawl, except for the last item on the list of things she’d gone to the Galaxy Mall this dreary December day to get.

_Mom’s gift, Black Lion Piercings & Tattoos_

That was written in her father’s cramped handwriting. Allura smiled. Leave it to her father to make her pick his gift for his wife so he could spend more time in his workshop. Allura paused in front of a store map on the bottom floor of the mall. She frowned. There didn’t appear to be any Black Lion Piercings & Tattoos on it. So she weaved among the other people to a pair of escalators. A conveniently placed store map was right to the left of Allura once she got off. After a quick examination she saw there was a Black Lion Piercings & Tattoos on the second floor. So, with a decent mental image of the map in mind, she set off. This straightforward journey stopped for a moment though when Allura saw a comfy looking pink sweater adorned with black sequins in the glass window front of a clothing store. She couldn’t help staring at it longingly for a moment before shaking herself.

_Focus Allura._

She continued on. A minute or two later she found Black Lion Piercings & Tattoos, though she had almost passed it because of how dark and unobtrusive the sign and windows were. Allura walked in and took the relatively small room in. The walls were a dark navy with shimmering stars to match the purple galaxy designs. Black cushioned benches were set against the wall adjacent to the entrance. To the right were two curtained off rooms. The back wall had examples of tattoo art, and to the left was a glass counter that showed off available earrings and other piercings.

Just when Allura was starting to think no one was there, a man came out of a nearly invisible door on the back wall.

“Hey there,” he said with a smile and Allura jumped. “I’m Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro. How may I help you?”

He was young, maybe only a few years older than Allura, but he still had a large piece of white hair that fell over his forehead, contrasting the rest of his short black hair that was styled in an undercut. His eyes, though a strange murky brown, shone like the several piercings that adorned his chiseled face. His head sat on broad shoulders, and his defined chest muscles showed through a tight shirt. Allura suddenly lost the ability to form words. Shiro cocked an eyebrow, and she decided to focus on those. She cleared her throat.

“Yes, I’m Allura, I’m here to pick up a custom order for Alfor Fitzroy. We got a call that it was here, ready, yesterday, so here I am!” She blushed at her babbling. Shiro just nodded and went behind the glass counter.

“Allura. That’s a pretty name,” he commented.

_Focus Allura._

Shiro squatted down, unlocked a drawer, and took a small box from it. He stood up and handed it to her.

“I believe these are it,” he said as she opened it. Two elegant gold hoop earrings inlaid with rosy stones lay inside. Allura nodded, closing it, and looked up. Shiro was rubbing his chin.

“Y’know, I remember meeting your dad when he came in to order that. Pink didn’t really seem like his color. He struck me as a royal blue kind of guy, or maybe garnet.”

“Oh, these are for my mother,” Allura explained. “Christmas is coming up, and, well, these were her favorite, but they got lost, so…” Her awkward small talk tapered off when she realized Shiro was staring at her.

“What?” she asked, wishing she could hide her warm cheeks behind her long waves of ivory hair.

“Just give me a second.” He squatted down again and unlocked one of the compartments in the glass counter. “Here,” he said, holding out what he’d gotten once he stood up. Resting in his palm were pyramid shaped earrings that shimmered purple to pink as he moved his hand. Then he picked them up by the faint silver chains coming out of the top point, and held them by her ears. Shiro smiled.

“I knew these’d look great on you.”

“Then I guess I’d better get them too,” Allura blurted without thinking. He laughed, and she couldn’t bring herself to change her mind. So she let him help her pick the studs that she would wear for the first six weeks, and then lead her into one of the curtained rooms. She sat in the black padded chair, like one at a dentist’s. Then he brushed her hair away from her face, and Allura was gone. She barely felt the pinch of the hollow needle in her earlobes. She was in a trance as she paid for the earrings, and was only half-paying attention as Shiro told her how to take care of the piercings.

“Oh, and Allura.”

She turned around to the sound of Shiro’s voice, just as she was about to leave.

“My younger brother just went off to college, and it would be nice to have someone working the counter if I’m with a customer, since he used to do that.”

“I’ll think about it,” Allura forced herself to say, instead of dropping everything, shouting yes, and asking if his brother’s absence meant there was a vacancy at his house.

Shiro grinned and nodded. “Well, I hope to see you soon.”

She only trusted herself enough for a small wave.

 

Allura practically glided on her way out the mall, hands in her hair, or touching her ears where Shiro’s fingers had brushed them. Her dreamlike wandering stopped though, when she saw that pink sweater that had caught her eye before. And when her eyes landed on main design in black sequins, front and center, a surprised, laughing gasp escaped her lips.

_It’s nearly Christmas anyway,_ she told herself as she rushed inside and tried on one of the sweaters in her size. Allura looked at herself in the full body mirror in the changing room, and ran her hands over the sparkly design, a warm, giddy feeling bubbling her chest.

The black sequins formed a lion’s head.


End file.
